Karma
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Todo lo que haces se tiene que regresar, sean buenas o malas acciones siempre es devuelto a quien dio origen a dicho efecto. Dawn x Scott. Completo. Posible OoC. One-Shoot.


**Karma. Dawn & Scott. Total Drama. **

**PD: No me gusta el Scourtney :v.**

 **PDN2: #HailDawnxScott :v.**

 **Comencemos.**

Mira como estás, triste y solo, no puedes hacer más que esperar a que tu terrible sufrimiento acabe pero tranquilo, la madre tierra y el universo harán posible tu recuperación si es que están dispuestos a ayudar a alguien como tú. No puedes moverte, tu cuerpo está en mil pedazos, tus huesos fracturados y tu interior podrido y negro como siempre ha sido.

No te culpo, tu familia lo único que podía hacer era aceptarte con tus defectos, los mismos que oscurecen el corazón de todos pero... tú eres especial, puede ser y el que tu padre esté en el ejército quizás muerto gracias a las miles de balas que atravesaron su cuerpo y tu madre una mesera a tiempo completo haya afectado tu vida chico de granja. Te veo en esta cama de hospital paralítico con vista a la ciudad, tan deprimido. Sé que puedes oírme y muy en el fondo deseas no ser la burla de todos, te compadezco, no me gustaría estar en tu sitio siendo vulnerable a los ojos y acciones de las demás personas. El tiburón Colmillos es tan agradable, mi amigo se entretuvo contigo porque eres tan malo y cruel, confío en que todos los seres terribles que vagan por este mundo pueden cambiar para bien, cada vez que encendía la televisión y veía a mis amigos en cada reto de aquella isla me sentía mal.

La noche en que estabas en silla de ruedas y vendado al fin me di cuenta que todo puede ser regresado, te viste tan asustado y temeroso, el Scott traicionero que alguna vez conocí se convirtió en un alma azotada por el aire del destino, tranquilo pequeño, estoy aquí. Soy la única persona que mostró un mínimo interés en ti, mis amigas aves llegaron a mi lado y me lo contaron todo, cuando fui lanzada por esa catapulta por tu culpa sabía que mi tiempo ahí había terminado, te agradezco eso, sigo intacta. Cuando caí a la helada agua en esa noche estrellada no pensé en la venganza, un crustáceo gigante se mostró ante mí y me llevó a salvo a tierra firme, segura sin mirar atrás.

Veo tu aura, más negra que antes ¡Oh Scott! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Acaso el no ser amado de chico y ser ignorado por todos te afectó tanto? ¿No tienes con quién compartir tus sentimientos y liberarte en un mar de lágrimas? está bien. Cielos, mira la hora, las visitas acabaron por hoy, la noche comienza a ser iluminada por los miles de edificios que se encienden con el pasar del tiempo en las ventanas. Una lástima que no puedas ver del todo cómo las nubes cubren un grisáceo cielo y la lluvia golpea este cristal en el que escuchas el eco de todos los seres humanos que habitan aquí, volveré mañana para pasar otro agradable día recordando lo débil que eres y que eso, te hace alguien que necesita amor, cariño y afecto que alguna vez te fue arrebatado. No importa lo malo que seas, el terrible aroma que despide tu cuerpo o ese tono que tiene el alma que llevas dentro, oh por cierto, Colmillos habló de tu regreso futuro a la isla en otra temporada ¿Sabes lo que dijo? disfrutaría morder cada trozo tuyo mientras te escucharía gritar de dolor pidiendo una nueva oportunidad, sueña con "Ma" y "Pa", no preguntes cómo sé que les apodas así.

* * *

Y vi como Dawn se retiró, cerró la puerta y dejó un helado aire en la habitación que; se oscureció más y más. Mi experiencia en la granja de Pá no permitió moverme, miré a una zona de la pared en la que estaba un televisor, este se encendió y reveló cortos de la isla sobre las grandes risas que vivieron otros competidores al ver cómo yo gritaba tan aterrado por una rareza de la naturaleza acuática, no... no pude evitar sacar pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos, realmente estaba en la mira de todos, soy un tonto.

Una enfermera entró algo extraña, trató cuidadosamente algunos de mis rasguños y no pudo evitar decir cuánto sentía el que no tuve visitas, la mujer de blanco comenta en voz baja que nadie me vino a ver, ni siquiera mi propia familia. Grité de miedo por dentro al oír a la enfermera decir que nadie entró y salió de la habitación, me dejó bastante aterrorizado ¿Y por qué había visto a Dawn decirme todas esas crueles verdades? Comenzaría a temer incluso por la vida misma. Toda la noche asustado, temblando de frío y lo único que tenía para cubrirme era una manta que no daba el mínimo calor, volvió a suceder. La mística apareció al abrir la puerta, un peculiar aire llevó consigo, incluso una extraña luz la rodeó, trajo en sus brazos unas cobijas, me cubrió con estas dándome calor y protección, sí... justo como hizo Má en la granja junto al saco de patatas a un lado del estiércol de vaca.

La estúpida enfermera volvió a entrar, se sorprendió con descaro al ver la cantidad de cobijas puestas sobre mi cuerpo, por un momento vi a Dawn a un lado de la mujer de blanco, la misma no se inmutaba, parecía incluso que ella y yo fuéramos los únicos en esa habitación. Salió, apagó la televisión misteriosamente encendida y cerró la puerta con seguro, Dawn volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, algo trataba de decirme, puse la mayor atención al momento.

* * *

¿Linda noche, no es así? la luna brilla arrebatando la esencia de las personas que terminaron su ciclo en este cuerpo terrenal, tan imperativa, todos van volando tomados de las manos unos a otros ¿Sabes algo? tú ahora mismo serias parte de ellos si yo lo deseara, tu vida me pertenece a cada segundo en esta habitación tan tétrica, podría inyectar en tus venas aquel producto de limpieza y ver cómo te retuerces vomitando sangre o desconectar el aparato del cual recibes aire para que te pongas morado y listo, alguien menos de quien las personas poco se preocuparían. No, no soy la villana en esta historia por si lo pensabas, sólo quiero mirarte, compartir el tiempo perdido ¿O me negarás que no extrañabas mi compañía? puedo ser tu ángel de la guarda para advertir sobre los peligros que corre una persona cada día.

No me mires así por favor, no tengas temor de alguien tan dócil y vulnerable como yo o tal vez sí, quien sabe. ¿Por qué siento tu piel cada vez más... fría a pesar de las cobijas que te traje? ¿Por qué no parpadeas o balbuceas? alguien viene apresurado, creo que es el médico y muchas enfermeras, estaré esperando fuera de esta habitación... esperando, sí, por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y ella se fue, llegaron varias personas con máquinas, me decían que todo estaría bien y no tuviera miedo de lo que sucediera, sólo recuerdo haber perdido la conciencia, despertar al siguiente día. Me sentía extraño, mi cuerpo tan pesado, tuve la oportunidad de ver hacia abajo para tener la terrible sorpresa de que estaba en un traje de robot con botones verdes y rojos. Me sacaron de la habitación pues otro paciente iba a utilizarla, igual ya estaba ahí por muchos días, mi recuperación - si es que se le podría llamar así - fue lenta pero efectiva. Y ahí estaba ella, firmó algunos papeles junto al estúpido de Chris y subí a una limusina, vuelvo a ese programa aunque no como competidor, Colmillos volverá a comerme seguro, karma, estúpido karma, Dawn no dejaba de mirarme con una peculiar sonrisa, la alcancé a escuchar:

"Colmillos estará tan feliz de verte".


End file.
